New Family
by BlueJae912
Summary: The Lost Boys are faced with a new challenge. Their mate is pregnant. Working on a summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've written a story. I've been busy taking care of my kids. But I want to do something for me. I have been in love with vampires for most of my life. Mostly Lost Boys. I don't own the Lost boys. Just the DVD and the book written by Craig Shaw Gardner.

Criticism and reviews are welcome.

Chapter 1

It Was four in the afternoon and the sun wouldn't be going down for a few hours. I wandered along the boardwalk going unnoticed by all the tourist. My boys wouldn't know of my absence. I was on a mission. On my way to the free clinic. I had a feeling I knew what was going on, but I didn't want to alarm my mates. So far, they were clueless. Even Dwayne who was always in tuned.

Finally, I reached my destination. Taking a deep breath, I opened the glass door. A bell notified the woman behind the desk. Looking up she smiled at me. Nervously I walked up to her. "What can I do for ya honey" She asks with a warm smile. I try to calm myself before answering. "I need to get a pregnancy test done." I can see a sad look in her eyes all the sudden. I know I look young. I am young. Seventeen. "Okay, fill out this paperwork and a nurse will call you back in a few minutes." The lady hands me a clipboard and a pen. Which I take and go sit down.

It has the typical questions like name, date of birth, sexual history and address. Finally, they called my name. "Teague Lawrence" I got up and followed the nurse. We stopped in front of a restroom. "Hi, I'm Kathy, I need you to leave a urine sample. Just fill the cup half way then come out. I'll be waiting for you right here." I nodded to the blond-haired nurse.

When I came out of the restroom Kathy had a pair of latex gloves on and went in and grabbed my cup of pee. "If you would follow me we'll go to a room." Kathy said walking a head of me.

"Please have a seat. This will just take a moment." Kathy said as she started putting the urine in to tubes and poured other things into it. "Now we wait." I didn't know if I should watch or look down. It's weird that all that would determine your fate. "So, do you know what you'll do if its positive? Do you have a support system? Are you still in school?" I looked up at Kathy. I know she wasn't trying to be mean. She did have a point. "No, I don't know. We didn't think this could happen. It shouldn't have happened. I am not in school, dropped out." My hands bunched in my black dress. "We will have to do a pelvic exam if that's ok. Make sure everything is ok." I nod my head I've never had one.

Five minutes later. "Miss. Lawrence its positive you're pregnant." Kathy says examining the tube. My eyes start to tear. What would my boys think? What would dad think?


	2. Chapter 2

I should mention that Star, Laddie and the Emerson's are not in this story. At least not for now.

Chapter 2

The sun went down about an hour ago, but I couldn't bring myself to face them. Even with the proof on the paper. You think with their heightened senses they would have picked up on it earlier. Someone is growing inside of me.

So here I sit in the sand staring at the ocean deep in thought. "Hey babe what are you doing out here by yourself?" Shit! Surf Nazi. I get up and shove my paper in my leather jacket. "I'm not alone." I tell him as I walk towards the boardwalk. The guy starts to follow me. "Sure, looks like it. Me and my buddies would like you to join us." I look around, but I don't see any one else. "looks like your alone too." I say as I quicken my steps. This would be a good time for my mates to magically appear. "No babe there just right over there." He points to a fire starting to my right. _Cool_ I think to myself. The guy reaches out and grabs my wrist pulling me towards him. "Let's have some fun now." I start to panic. My eyes go wide. Now I don't only have myself to think of but the someone growing in me.

I screamed bloody murder hoping that my mates could hear me. "DAVID…. DWAYNE…. MARKO…PAUL!" The guy back handed me so hard I could feel my lip split and I was knocked to the ground. then I was dragged towards the bonfire. "look what I brought for us to play with us guys." With tears in my eyes I looked at the group. There was seven guys and two girls most of them were holding bottles of beer or holding a joint. "Why you are beating her up Joe?" some girl asked. "She likes it rough, don't ya sweetheart." Joe says holding my face kissing my bloody lip. I spit in his face. He threw me to the floor. "your all going to die." I tell them.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" one of the girls screamed. My mates! My mates were here to save me. "I told you. You're all going to die." Blood was going everywhere. I scooted back in the sand to eventually lay back against a log. The wrath of my mates on these people. David's eyes were upon me. "Who hurt you?" I pointed to the one trying to get away. "Save him for last." David said to the others. I shut my eyes as my mates got their fill.

"You hurt her!" I heard David say to Joe. I opened my eyes to see the boys surrounding Joe. He on his knees crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know she is yours." I knew what they were going to do. They've done it before. The screams that filled the air stopped abruptly. I kneeled in the sand and vomited.

"My love" I heard the soft voice of Marko. I glanced up at him as he lifted me in his arms. I stayed silent. He carried me back to where they parked their bikes. As I climbed on behind him I checked my coat pocket for my paper.

"Paul go get food." David ordered. With a nod Marko Kicked started his bike and we were on his way home. Quietly I get off the bike. David stops me. He picks me up. "David I can do it myself. "I tell him giving him a look. "I know but your hurt." He says. I cave in letting him take me to the bathroom. It's amazing that it is still usable.

"What were you doing out there with out us?" David asks having me sit on the edge of the clawfoot tub. Marko is cleaning up my face. I take a deep breath and wince. "Can we wait for Paul to get back?" I ask them. Dwayne was in the main room doing god knows what. "Sure." David huffs and walks out. Marko gives me a quizzical look. As he is kneeling between my legs he pauses and focuses on my stomach then looks up at my face. "Teag your all cleaned up." I hesitate then to get up. Marko gets up, gently kisses me and leads me to the main room.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews would be welcomed. I'd like input to know if this is worth continuing.

Once again this is a Lost Boys story. I don't own anything but my character Teague Lawrence.

My boys were hanging around eating Chinese food. "Marko, I need a minute." I say rushing back to the bathroom. I vomit into the toilet. I feel a hand on my back another holding my red hair. "Are you alright?" Marko. "Yes. I just need a minute." I tell him wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and then flushing the toilet as I get up. He nods in understanding. I get a look of concerning as he turns to leave.

When I look in the mirror I see a horrible image of myself looking back. My long red hair slightly curly a mess. Dark circles around my gray blue eyes. Alabaster skin looking even more pale if that's even possible. Lip split with a bruise on my right cheek. When I stop inspecting myself I wash my hands and mouth out. _Guess I should head out there._ I think to myself.

All eyes are on me as I walk out to the main room. "Food." Paul offers. I shake my head no. "You need to eat." Marko counters shoving sweet and sour chicken into my hands. My favorite. "Fine." David gives us a weird look. I devour the food.

"What do you want to talk about babe." David said when I put the empty container down. "Alright straight to it." I say. "I love you…all of you. Equally" Taking a deep breath I get up and walk closer too them. "I need you to listen close to me. Listen past my heart." "What are we listening for?" Paul asks. "Paul just shut up" Dwayne says. They are all quiet for a good solid five minutes. Eyes go wide. "Is that another heartbeat?" David asks. I nod. I go get the folded-up piece of paper out of my leather jacket. I hand it to him. He quickly looks over it before handing it to Dwayne. "How are you pregnant?" David asks me? Paul pulls me to sit on his lap. "I don't know." "Whose is it?" Paul ask out loud. I look at him wide eyed. "You well know who I've been with. I you know which of you took my virginity." "Twelve weeks." Dwayne says after reading the paper. "None of us know how to deal with today's pregnancy things." Marko says.

"I want to keep the baby…I want to keep my baby." I say bravely looking at each of them. They each seem to hold a different expression. Looking up at Paul, he had a giant smile. Dwayne looked worried. Marko looked terrified. David looked mad.

"You should sleep on it. It's time to go to sleep." David said he got up and headed to their sleeping area. No kiss no nothing. "Don't worry princess. In reality this shouldn't have happened. But since it did we just have to deal with it." Paul said following David. "We know that the baby is ours." Dwayne said putting his hand on my lower stomach then kissed me. Leaving me with Marko. "Come on sweetheart." I let him lead me to bed. He slowly stripped me of my dress leaving me in my black pantie's thigh high socks and black boots. I get on the bed. He takes off my boots and then takes off his clothes and climbs in behind me. "This is just a new adventure." Marko says rubbing my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

FlowerChild23 thank you for the review. I just own Teague.

I nervously moved around my room getting dressed. Settling on a short red button up red dress with black tights and my boots. Dwayne came in helping me get my boots on. "We're going to leave now love." He helped me to my feet and led me to the bikes. As I started to get on behind Dwyane David stopped me. "No, you're riding with me tonight." With a quizzical look I got on behind him instead. Normal there was no question who I ride with.

Soon I find myself in front of Max's Videos. "We'll do this together." David says leading the way into the store. Marko takes my hand and we follow behind Dwayne and Paul behind us. "Haven't I told you all I don't want you in my store anymore!" We hear an older man say. "Max, we need to talk." David says with authority. Max looks at all of our faces and lands on mine. "Teague?" "Hi dad." He huffs. "Maria do you think you can handle the store while I'm in my office for a while?" Max asks a brown-haired woman behind the counter. "I've got this" She nods in return eyeing us. "Alright then let's go to my office."

We Follow Max into his office. He sits down behind his desk. Then motioned for me to sit. "So, what is it you need to talk to me about" Max asks going straight to business. "Teague is with child." David says showing his real age.

Let me tell you Max isn't my real father. My mother was a druggie. So, he tells me. She was a meal of my father's one night. As he was going to get rid of her body he heard me crying from the car that she was living out of. Apparently, it looked like she's been neglecting me. Because of Max's need for a family he took me. I was only two months old. To me that was better than being left for death. Knowing this town, that probably would have happened. I've accepted my life since then.

Max was staring at me with wide eyes. "How is this even possible?" He asks in amazement. "Um…I don't know dad. You know when to in this case two or more people love each other and kissing leads to…" I say trying to keep eye contact. "Do you even know whose it is?" Max asks trying to not raise his voice. "It is mine!" My boys say at the same time. My dad looks at each one of them "What are you trying to tell me?" Max says to them. This time it was Dwayne who spoke up. "She's our mate. Teague belongs to all of us." I felt hands on my shoulder. "Right then. Teague what are your plans? Are you keeping the child?" My father asks me. "I want to keep my baby. It is not an ideal situation. But I wouldn't have it another way." We could see the wheels turning in Max's head. "You'll need medical care if I assume right. I've never heard of a half vampire baby before. I will look into a midwife. That way you'll get the privacy we require, and it will be at my house. We will make it look like you still live there. Do you understand?" I could hear a growl behind me. "Yes, and I agree. If someone was to find out that a baby was living in a cave they could take them from me." I say nodding in agreement. "Do you know how far along you are, so I can pass along the information?" He asks making notes. "She's about twelve weeks." Marko answerers. A hum comes from Max. "Alright you may Leave. Expect to hear from me soon."

Stepping out of the video store I took a deep breath. "That wasn't bad." Paul said. "Back in my human life the father would have demanded I marry her, because this would have shamed the family. I would gladly have done it." Marko said. Wide eyed I looked at my Marko. Rarely do the boys show their age. "I'm not a piece of property Marko!" I state storming off in to the crowded street of the boardwalk. It was the calmness of Dwayne that caught up to me. "What Marko meant is most of us came from is as you know it was courting, then marriage then expecting a hire. Some of us had a wife picked out. But you know us we still had sex." He told me "It was frowned upon to conceive a child out of wedlock. Especially For the women." He continued. My head on his chest him holding me tightly.

"Also, we've agreed that you are now never to be left alone. We will hunt in pairs." Dwayne was taking my small hand in his and leading me to David. I must be with David and himself tonight. "So, do you want to go on the carousel?" David said trying to lighten the mood.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its been a few days since I've posted anything. My youngest has pneumonia. Joys of motherhood. Thank you FlowerChild23 for the review. Reviews are welcome. Criticism is welcome. I am looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested please let me know.

Once again, I am not the creator of Lost Boys. Just Teague.

It has been a few days since we told Max of our little surprise. None of the boys have left me alone. Today I have my first visit with the midwife.

The walk to Max was a good half hour. Thankfully the appointment was 9:30 in the morning so it wasn't too hot out now. I am dressed in a button down white and black dress with a pair sandals. As I got to gate of Max's house I was greeted by Thorn. "Hey buddy. How are you?" He wagged his tail as I petted him. Then started to bark as an unformalized car pulled up. An older lady got out bringing a bag with her. If I had to describe her one word. Hippie. Total hippie. "Hush Thorn" I say calming him.

"Hi, you must be Teague?" She greats me. I am expecting a hand shake. No. She hugs me I get a big whiff of pot. I tense up not used to unfamiliar people touching me. "I am Lily. Your father called me. I am here to help you along this wonderful journey of expunging motherhood." Lily says. "Now I hear the father won't be joining us unless we schedule appointments later in the day due to work. Which I totally understand. Shall we go inside and begin?"

We get set up in the living room. Thorn right on my heels. "Dogs get very protective when their owners are with child." Lily states pulling stuff out of her bag. I nod along. "Would you like a glass of water?" I ask her as she is setting up. "Oh yes. Thank you." I walk to the kitchen and grab two glasses of water.

Lily checked the growth of my baby. We listened to the heart beat. Not once did she ask about the father. I was relieved. "Would you like to know the sex of you baby?" Lily asked. "At twenty weeks you can find out." Did I want to know? None of us talked about it. "You don't have to know, but you could see the growth. We would be able to get a more accurate due date." Lily could see the unsure look on my face. "Sure, I'd like that." I say with a smile. "I would like you to start eating more heather. Fruit and veggies with all meals. No alcohol. Keep the pot to a minimal if you do smoke. No cigarettes." She says with a stern look. Then hands me some books. "Here are a couple books if you want to read." I give her a big smile. "You sure? That would wonderful." I loved to read.

We settled on the next appointment. She was honest when she said she is flexible and would make accommodations. I would see her in three weeks at sundown.

On the way back to the cave I stopped by the farmers market and picked up some fruit.

Then it was a waiting game. I fell asleep waiting for my boys. I awoke to a kiss on the lips and a hand on my stomach. Eyes snapping open. "Hello beautiful." Paul. "Hey. I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said rubbing my eyes and sitting up. "That's ok. We took the opportunity to go feed. We also got you some food." Paul picked me up and carried me to the main room.

"Good morning sleepy head." Marko greeted me. Dwayne came over and kissed me. Then handed me food. Chicken and veggies. "A birdie told us to feed you properly." I raised my eyebrow." "Marko read one of the books." David said coming through the door. _Oh_ "So tell us how your appointment went." David said sitting in front of me.


End file.
